In Search of Sunrise
by Dr. Abraxas
Summary: A series of 10 poems focusing on various Inuyasha characters and pairings.
1. Index

01 "That Past" - Inuyasha contemplates Kikyo

02 "The Thought of You" - Naraku's fear of Kikyo

03 "To Endure" - A Miroku / Sango poem

04 "Dead" - About Inuyasha's mother

05 "Alone" - About Rin's life/feelings

06 "Near You" - A love poem from Inu no Tashio to Lady Izayoi

07 "Vastness" - Kohaku contemplates his doom

08 "Kagome to Inuyasha" - A Kagome / Inuyasha poem

09 "I'm Always Here" - A Jakotsu / Inuyasha poem

10 "Forever, Eternally" - Naraku's fantasies


	2. That Past

"That Past" by Abraxas (07-05-24)

Wishing  
Hoping  
Begging  
You would be the one who saves me, my demon  
I withdraw into you fooled  
Unmasked you stoke the flame, that hell

Writhing  
Fading  
Dying  
I would be the one who endures fear, anguish  
Until she, my savior, emerges  
Cleansed I forget the lure, that curse

Wilting  
Cracking  
Breaking  
You would be the one who crumbles into the abyss, a memory  
I away from you turn  
Freed you own nothing but my back, that past

#01


	3. The Thought of You

"The Thought of You" by Abraxas (07-05-25) 

Shadow eternal  
Lie obscures  
Yet does not hide  
My weakness throbs and you see it  
How do you know what I want?  
I retreat belittled at the sight of you

Darkness forever  
Hate envelopes  
Yet dos not protect  
My heart aches and you hear it  
How do you know what I need?  
I tremble unprepared for the like of you

Abyss infinite  
Death descends  
Yet does not endure  
My soul freezes and you know it  
How do you know what I am?  
I suffer tormented by the thought of you

#02


	4. To Endure

"To Endure" by Abraxas (07-05-27)

Her lips kissing  
Like the length of winter's night  
Never-ending  
But her happiness hides the sadness  
Of what cannot be undone  
From what place  
Comes that strength  
To continue

Her eyes sparkling  
Like the dew of spring's blossoms  
Devastating  
But her love veils the regret  
Of what could have been  
From what place  
Comes that resolve  
To fight

Her hands teasing  
Like the breeze of summer's morn  
Ravaging  
But her joy clouds the fear  
Of what will be  
From what place  
Comes that urge  
To struggle?

Her warmth soothing  
Like the color of autumn's eve  
Undying  
But her passion denies the loss  
Of what cannot be kept  
From what place  
Comes that power  
To endure?

#03


	5. Dead

"Dead" by Abraxas (07-05-28)

Mother do not cry  
Darkness smothers me  
Shadow drowns me  
Strangles me  
Who will soothe me now  
Now that you are lost?

Mother do not fail  
Yesterday haunts me  
Tomorrow frightens me  
Tortures me  
Who will protect me now  
Now that you are gone?

Mother do not leave  
Humans shun me  
Demons hunt me  
Dread me  
Who will save me now  
Now that you are dead?

#04


	6. Alone

"Alone" by Abraxas (07-05-28)

Droplets of spring dew  
Children run playing, singing  
I go by ignored

Crackle of fall leaves  
Men and women are working  
I am unnoticed

Decay of winter  
The dead regret lost moments  
I feel understood

Sunshine of summer  
The Lord of the West returns  
I am not alone

#05


	7. Near You

"Near You" by Abraxas (07-05-30)

Come to bed  
In the dead of night  
Fear not the dark, my dear  
Across the shadows  
I hold you tight

Rest your eyes  
In the tide of sleep  
Fear not the dreams, my dear  
Within veiled visions  
Our mem'ry keep

Be with me  
In the realm of doom  
Fear not the fate, my dear  
The sun arises  
Astride the gloom

Pass the time  
In the span of day  
Fear not the break, my dear  
I will be near you  
And will not stray

#06


	8. Vastness

"Vastness" by Abraxas (07-05-30)

Sun fades out of view  
Day slowly, distantly dies  
Evening rises

I wait for the end  
I long to enjoy the world  
Wandering alone

Under the shadow  
The open buds of flowers  
Shiver in darkness

Into the mountains  
Out beyond the horizons  
I seek my farewell

Clouds dissolve, moon floats  
Stars fly through seas of night  
Ever-onyx void

Soon comes the moment  
To be at peace unafraid  
Within that vastness

#07


	9. Kagome to Inuyasha

"Kagome to Inuyasha" by Abraxas (07-06-02)

Would that this hour  
The sky falls upon us I  
With you will not hide

Would that this minute  
The earth quakes beneath us I  
With you will not fear

Would that this second  
Be the last between us I  
With you rest at peace

#08


	10. I'm Always Here

"I'm Always Here" by Abraxas (07-06-03)

The ears, so smooth, so soft, I must have them  
You know, I couldn't, I wouldn't hurt them  
The teeth, pointed, whetted, beg for my fear  
One day, I hope, you might my warmth let near

The hair, silky, silver, I must stroke it  
You know, how I crave, how I long for it  
The claws, so long, so sharp, aim at my face  
Maybe, I pray, you might my love embrace

The eyes, amber, wet, it's for them I live  
You know, I love, I need, those stares you give  
The tail, how I wonder, just to tease you  
I wonder, perhaps, might you love me too

I know your unease, your alarm, your fear  
But I want you to know I'm always here

#09


	11. Forever, Eternally

"Forever, Eternally" by Abraxas (07-06-03)

I ache  
The jewel  
So perfect and pure  
To corrupt it  
Even for a moment  
Would my wish destroy me?

I yearn  
The miko  
So holy and calm  
To violate it  
Just for an instant  
Would my urge undo me?

I hunger  
The world  
So unknown and vast  
To grasp it  
Forever eternally  
Would my dream come true!

#10


End file.
